princessresurrectionsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeppeli
Zeppeli is the owner of the Sasanagi Hospital which is the vampires' base. Appearance He appear to be a male vampire with dark skin, silver hair and a goatee. Personality He like playing games with Hime but his true motives is unknown. History Episode List of Episodes were this character appear. Ep#1 Princess Resurrection Ep 1.JPG|Princess Resurrection 151.JPG|Zeppeli and Housei appear in a dark room In the first Episode he and Housei appear, he's drinking his wine when suddenly one of the nurse report that a corpse run away. Ep#7 Princess Electricity Ep7.JPG|Princess Electricity 168.JPG|Zeppeli standing in the roof top of the hospital 169.JPG|Zeppeli raised his glass of wine 2010.JPG|Zeppeli appears after the fight between Hime and Housei 202.JPG|Zeppeli still standing when Reiri arrive 203.JPG|Zeppeli introduce himself to Reiri 204.JPG|Zeppeli and Reiri talking 205.JPG|Zeppeli say " Lets get along Reiri-chan " In the episode he was seen standing in the roof top of the hospital while drinking his wine. He hear Housei laugh and he say " What an absolutely vulgar laugh " After housei been defeated by Hime he appears again. He was surprised to what happen seeing a master save her servant is quite rare. When Reiri arrive he introduce himself and tell reiri that he was happy to meet her and say that he will not be bored in the city because hime is in there. Ep#8 Princess Secret Room 258.jpg|Princess Secret Room -259.JPG|Zeppeli's bat returning home after going to Hime's house 260.JPG|Zeppeli's Radio reporting that a typhoon is heading to the city 261.JPG|Zeppeli grab a bottle 262.JPG|Zeppeli's place 263.JPG|Zeppeli hear the news 264.JPG|Zeppeli's familliar bat report that Hime and the others go out 265.JPG|Zeppeli planning something 266.JPG|The Owner (Zeppeli Disguise) talking to Riza 267.JPG|The Owner tell them that they just have one room left because the motel is pack that night 268.JPG|The Owner tell them that they have Salon (Entertainment Room) 269.JPG|The Owner and the others see a dead man laying 270.JPG|The Owner try to call but the Telephone line is been cut 271.JPG|The Owner and the others see the girl with violet shirt dead 272.JPG|The owner and the other two guys talking about a disease 273.JPG|The owner being forced to explain what is happening 274.JPG|The Owner and the others hear the little girl story 281.JPG|The Owner and the others see the third victim 275.JPG|The Owner locking the door 276.JPG|The Owner looks confuse 277.JPG|The Owner alongside with Hiro see the monster called " That " 278.JPG|The Owner see Reiri carrying a big drill 279.JPG|Zeppeli revealed himself 280.JPG|Zeppeli talking to Reiri 282.JPG|Zeppeli asking Reiri to play a game of chess with him 283.JPG|Zeppeli smilling Zeppeli seen cleaning his bottles while listening to the radio. He hear that a strong storm is coming and suddenly a bat came and tell him that Hime and the others is going out and by the look of his face he seem planning something. He disguise himself as the Motel Sasanaki Owner to watch Hime and the others. After the incident and when Hime and the others go home he revealed himself and say "well be waiting for you next time" and suddenly Reiri show. In the last scene he say to reiri that he have a wonderful weekend and ask her to play a game of chess with him.